bangtanarmyfandomcom-20200213-history
War of Hormone Lyrics
Romanji Rap Monster (Nugu ttaemune Yeoja ttaemune Nugu ttaemune Nugu ttaemune..) 1 RapMonster Jonjaehae jwoseo (cham) Gamsahae Jeonhwa jom haejwo naega (ham) bap salge Ah yojeum michin michin geo gata gichim gichim Hage mandeuneun yeojadeul otcharim Da bichim bichim (Berimachwi) Ttaengkyu! Nae siryeogeul ollyeojwo (Jayeollasik) Don deuril pillyo eobseo I'll be in panic I'll be a fan And I'll be a man of you you you you babe JungKook Jakkuman nuni doragane yeojadeurui bae (Yup) Yeojadeureun bangjeongsik uri namjadeureun hae (Yup) Ttam ppilppil gwaenhi bilbildaege dwae Deo manhi jom sineojwo haihilhil Nado yeollyeodeorp al geon da a reo Yeojaga segye choegoran geot ma riyeo Yes I'm a bad boy so I like bad girl Illu wabwa Baby urin jal doel geol Chorus V Hello hello (What!) Hello hello (What!) Tell me what you want right now Hello hello (What!) Hello hello (What!) Imma give it to you girl right now JungKook Nae kkeon anirajiman neon choego Ni apeseo baebae kkoineun nae mom Jimin Nege dagaseogo sipjiman neomu simhage areumdawo JungKook Yeojaneun choegoui V Seonmuriya seonmuriya JungKook Jinjja nae sowoneun Jin Neoppuniya neoppuniya JungKook Nan neoramyeon I'm OK Oh jajega andwae maeil V Aptaedo choego dwitaedo choego Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego Hook Jimin La la la la la la la la la JungKook Aptaedo choego dwitaedo choego Jimin La la la la la la la la la JungKook Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego Jimin La la la la la la la la la V Aptaedo choego dwitaedo choego Jimin La la la la la la la la la V Georeumgeori hanakkaji choego choego 2 SUGA Eorim banpuneochi eobtji handu beonssik Nolda heeojil yeojadeuregen gwansim eobtji Geunde neol bomyeo baewo body geonchukhakgaeron Mukjikhage jeunggahaneun naui teseutoseuteron Horeumongwaui ssaum igyeonaen daeum Yeonguhae neoran jonjaeneun Banchigiya paul Mijeok gijuni badamyeon Neon jom simhae geu jache Gukga chawoneseo Gwallihaeya doel mihyeong munhwajae J-Hope Geunyeo meori badi heori dari Mal motaneun beomwikkaji Gwansim eopdan mari namjaroseon manhi eoisangsil Jageun jeseuchyeo hanaedo ppeogi gaji Girl ni yuhoge bammada jikyeo Nae keompyuteo jari Geunyeoreul wihan Lady First Yeojan chagaun bingsan? Let it go Nal michige haneun female nal jageukhaji maeil Oneuldo horeumongwaui ssaum hu Nae yeodeureumeul jjae Chorus Jin Hello hello (What!) Hello hello (What!) Tell me what you want right now Hello hello (What!) Hello hello (What!) Imma give it to you girl right now JungKook Nae kkeon anirajiman neon choego Ni apeseo baebae kkoineun nae mom Jimin Nege dagaseogo sipjiman neomu simhage areumdawo JungKook Yeojaneun choegoui V Seonmuriya seonmuriya JungKook Jinjja nae sowoneun Jin Neoppuniya neoppuniya JungKook Nan neoramyeon I'm OK Oh jajega andwae maeil V Aptaedo choego dwitaedo choego Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego Bridge JungKook Nugu ttaemune? RapMonster Yeoja ttaemune JungKook Nugu ttaemune? J-Hope Horeumon ttaemune JungKook Nugu ttaemune? SUGA Namjagi ttaemune JungKook Namjagi ttaemune? RapMonster Yeoja ttaemune JungKook Nugu ttaemune? Yeoja ttaemune JungKook Nugu ttaemune? Horeumon ttaemune JungKook Nugu ttaemune? Namjagi ttaemune JungKook Namjagi ttaemune? Yeoja ttaemune Chorus JungKook Yeojaneun choegoui V Seonmuriya seonmuriya JungKook Jinjja nae sowoneun Jin Neoppuniya neoppuniya JungKook Nan neoramyeon I'm OK Oh jajega andwae maeil V Ap taedo choego dwitaedo choego Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego Hook Jimin La la la la la la la la la JungKook Ap taedo choego dwi taedo choego Jimin La la la la la la la la la JungKook Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego Jimin La la la la la la la la la V Ap taedo choego dwi taedo choego Jimin La la la la la la la la la V Georeumgeori hanakkaji choego choego Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Videos